This application covers several different inventions. First, a dolphin board is a propulsion enhanced floatation device intended to be used in the surf and various waters in a manner similar to a boogie board. Second, waller coasters is a toy comprising a series of roller-coaster like tracks that can be selectively attached to a wall to create a roller coaster-like toy. Software can be used to design the track layout which allows the user to try various combinations before attempting to physically create a track structure. Third, a wall mounted doll house is designed to replace large three-dimensional doll houses which are expensive and take up a substantial amount of space. Fourth, an improved toy gun is disclosed with bullets that can fly further than existing foam bullet projectiles due to the bullets unique design and launcher. The launcher may also utilize magnetic propulsion. Fifth, the jewelry organizer is a way to visibly store and display jewelry in a selectively changeable way using a variety of positionable holders. Sixth, pocket jeans are a pair of jeans with integrated pockets that allow a person to easily store a variety of items eliminating the need for a purse or backpack. Contrary to cargo pants, the pockets are hidden from view and allow a person to carry multiple items discretely. Seventh, a ram-air exhaust increases the efficiency of an internal combustion engine by creating a venturi effect from a vehicle's movement which helps to pull exhaust fumes out through an exhaust pipe.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements that all of the above-mentioned products satisfy. The present inventions fulfill these needs and provide other related advantages.